Angels, Stalkers, and Other Oddities
by StaciAnnR
Summary: It's odd. Dean got angel-married just as Cas gets a memo - create an 'angel-baby'. Dean doesn't get why he can't help. Even odder? Sam thinks Becky should keep her last name and chases her. Oddest? Becky thinks Sam's a bit… confused. Sam walks in on Becky's personal private time, and Dean plays virtual sex with Cas - all in search of their Happily Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN- **This is the follow up to _Why Did the Fallen Angel Fall?_ Spoilers? Sure. Length? I thought the other one was going to be ~50k and it's well over 120k so…

I read a fic called "Shattered" (in my favorites) that started with the author saying she wanted a Mpreg fic without the Mpreg. It was amazing. Then, I thought that was a really cool challenge and decided to see if I could do the same, but not copy her. Took six months of thinking, but it led to the following:

~An angel baby with no Mpreg, but angels still make 'em, a jealous Dean, and a HEA (Happily Ever After) for our angel-married couple.

Enjoy.

Also, this is a smutty beginning to our two couples. I mean it. Right now.

**S-S-S-S-S**

_Beginnings are always messy__ – John Galsworthy_

**S-S-S-S-S**

Sam sat in the creaky old truck staring at the little townhouse for a moment.

He'd been chasing after his ex-wife for going on three months now. She had reluctantly agreed to let him take her out every Friday night, which he had turned into staying on the sofa in the townhouse she shared with her cousin. Her cousin was… Well. He was a nice enough guy.

It had been a long trip for him; figuring out that Mrs. Rebecca Rosen Winchester was actually perfect for him had been difficult to get his mind around. She wasn't upset by his job, she was brilliant, she was strong, and she was moral.

That moral thing – Dean just knew she was a raping, demon deal making, bitch who should be sent to hell. But really, she was a girl who made a really bad choice and then corrected it. She didn't sell her soul to keep Sam; she helped kill the demon when she found out it was in fact a demon and not a stupid witch.

Unfortunately, while he had been thinking about the future and methodically slipping Becks into his own twisted apple pie life, she had been seeing a shrink who had convinced her that she had been suffering from a brief psychotic disorder, possible psychosis, and was most definitely delusional.

As usual, Sam had shown up early, but this time Becky's car sat in the drive way. She never got home before six; he hoped she wasn't sick. Not that Sam wouldn't take care of her – he just hated the thought of her not feeling well.

Only one way to find out, the hunter thought as he climbed out of the truck. Dean had bitched about all the miles Sam was putting on Baby. That had led to an argument about how many miles were put on when they were actively roaming around hunting and didn't have a home base. Needless to say, Dean had won, and Sam was driving the cranky truck.

When the weather got warmer, Sam had thought about taking his motorcycle. He was rather looking forward to Becky climbing on the back, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing her body tight against his. Or maybe she would drive and he could press against her. Maybe even snug his hips close to hers.

Sam shook his head to clear it. He had bigger goals than driving her out to a deserted field as the motorcycle vibrated between her legs and slowly got her aching for him. When they stopped, he could just picture her climbing off the back only to climb into his lap. She would wrap her legs around his waist, reach between them and unbuckle his belt, pop the button, and pull him out.

The hunter closed his eyes for a moment as he pictured her pulling her skirt up to reveal her panties with a very clear wet spot. She would push them to the side, and without another thought, she'd lower herself…

Argh. He had to stop doing this. Now he was going to need to go to the bathroom and jackoff quietly before they left. No way could he spend any time with her in the small truck cabin while this turned on without scaring her off.

He was trying to get his ex-wife to not change her last name back to Rosen. He was trying to get her to move to the bunker. Honestly? Sam had decided what he wanted out of life – a secure home, a place to research, a woman who wouldn't freak out about blood stained clothing, and a family.

When he'd shown her the bunker, she'd had a squealing fit over the rooms of items and the library. Then he'd shown her the room he'd prepped for her; that hadn't gone as well.

**_S-S-S-S-S_**

_"Sam, you can't be serious," Becky had said as she looked in the bedroom Sam had cleaned out for her._

_"We could go through the inventory here, set up the phone banks like you said…" Sam heard how needy he sounded. Damn it._

_"I am not moving in with my ex-husband. We aren't even seriously dating, and I have a job in Jefferson City," Becky made some excellent points, but Sam had thought of some great points as well._

_"Not moving in, more like roommates. You even have your own room with a lock-" Sam stumbled over his words. This would have been easier if Becky still had her crush on him, but that stupid Dr. Katz of hers had neatly helped her get over him. Asshole._

_"I would need a lock if I lived with you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. God, she was cute._

_"What? No. Of course not. I was just pointing it out. Um… Oh, and we could work together. There are rooms and rooms of artifacts that need to be researched and cataloged," the hunter looked around. Time to pull out the puppy eyes._

_"So you want me to quit my job, move in with a new roommate, and work for him cleaning out old rooms while setting up a criminal credit card ring? And stop with the eyes Sam. You aren't a canine." That didn't actually sound as appealing when she said it out loud like that._

_So, in hindsight, Sam figured he had completed fucked this up when he didn't talk about the possibility before bringing her here. He might have been more successful if he had convinced her to actually get serious about their relationship first. _

_"Look, thank you for the offer, but I'm going to pass," Becky sighed. "For now. I like you Sam – you know that. But we aren't…"_

_"See, that's where you're wrong Becks; we are." Sam had simply headed to the door and waited for her to follow._

**S-S-S-S-S**

Sam gave a brief knock before opening the door. Becks' cousin, Simon, had told him to come on in whenever he got there. Simon worked weird shifts; the dude was great in general, but a real butt when woken up.

"Becks?" he called softly not wanting to wake her up if she was sleeping off a bug. He heard a noise from upstairs and decided to go ahead and check on her. There was soft music coming from her partially closed door. He couldn't place the tune, but there was something else.

The closer he got the more familiar the sounds became. There was a steady rocking of bedsprings, the panting moans, and the quiet little noises that he remembered so well. It was obviously a… personal moment. The only question was if it was a private personal moment, or a social personal one.

Sam paused at the door. He was mostly sure it was just Becks inside. If it wasn't – if it wasn't, he wasn't sure what he'd do. Punch the guy? Beg Becks to dump her little afternoon delight? Cry? Well, most likely all three.

But.

But if Becks was doing what Sam thought she was… There was pretty much no way he was going to come out of that room without at least kissing her. He _wanted_ to kiss up her thighs and lavish her clit with his tongue.

His hand pressed against his hard cock. Damn it – all he could think about now was kneeling between her legs and tasting her again. Pushing his fingers into her body and grinding against her supple skin. Lord, he could just picture the sight she would make laid out under him, hair spread over her pillow, face flush, and panting as he slammed his dick into her over and over until orgasms overwhelmed them both.

Becks hadn't been very loud when he'd woken her up that one morning in Vegas, and she wasn't exactly loud right now. Sam wondered if he could get her to moan and scream his name loud enough for the whole damn street to hear.

He nudged the door slightly and through the crack he saw Becky laid out in the reflection of a mirror. From his angle, Sam saw her leaning against some pillows, legs spread wide, and her small hand moving rapidly between her legs.

Unless he was mistaken, Becks was pretty damn close to finishing up. Her eyes were closed, but he saw her reach over and pick up a vibrator from her side. A small blue toy that she quickly rotated the end of to bring it to life.

He closed his eyes for a second before snapping them open. He didn't want to miss a second of this. Holy crap – Becks turned the thing on and started sliding it between her folds, over her clit. The sound she made… Somewhere between a groan and a swallowed cry.

Her hand sped up a little as the little blue toy disappeared in her body. The moan – Sam had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. Her hips rolled as they rose off the bed, and Sam braced himself against the frame of the door.

SHIT.

All movement in the bedroom stopped as the frame creaked under his weight. Her eyes were opened wide and Sam watched as she quietly reached until her pillow and pulled out a wicked small 9mm Glock.

"Leave or I shoot. Five seconds. One. Two," Becky called out in a clear voice. Her hands were steady, and her grip was perfect. Sam couldn't help but feel proud until he saw her thumb push the safety off.

"Three."

"Fuck, Becky – It's Sam," he called nudging the door open as he moved to the cover of the wall and crotched down low. If she fired, she'd most likely be going for a chest high shot; his best course of action was to have his body out of the way of her likely firing path.

"Sam? What – Get out," she yelled, the fury in her voice slicing through him like a knife.

Of course she sounded irate. He'd just watched her masturbating and got caught. People like that usually went to jail. Or they got broken up with. Damn it.

"Shit. Becks – so sorry. I came up because I was worried when I saw your car in the driveway this time of day," he started babbling. He didn't want her to refuse to see him again over this. He just kept explaining himself from the hallway.

"And then you were, ah – and I didn't know what to do," he trailed off. Fuck that sounded weak.

"You could have turned around and left!" she snarled.

"I should have. Honey, I am so sorry. Please Becky – don't kick me out. We're good together, right?" Sam smacked his forehead. He always sounded so fucking stupid. In his head, he had these awesome reasons they made a great couple, and when he tried to get it out his mouth… it came out as whiny needy bullshit. He was a really intelligent man who did amazing things in his life. But try and get him to talk to this one woman who had him at point stalked him? He acted like a kid in middle school trying to get his first kiss.

"Sam," Becky frowned at him from the doorway. She was looking down at his crotched form. "Get up."

He stood up slowly and noticed the gun wasn't in her hands. So, at least getting shot was off the table. That had to count for something, right?

"I'm going to take a shower. You can – just don't come in the bathroom, ok?" Becky didn't actually look that angry as she'd sounded earlier. Walking back into her en suite bathroom, she closed the door and he heard the tumblers as it locked.

Looking around, Sam noticed Becky's room for the first time. He'd never been in here; there was the usual dark wood furniture that looked handed down. Out of date with dings and small scratches, but enough to tell him it had a history.

There were panties lying on the floor next to the nightstand. The same ones that had been on her body earlier today… He glanced at the door trying to make up his mind. He could go downstairs and use the facilities there.

Or he could sit on Becks bed, listen to her showering, and jack off in her room. Sam reached down and picked up Becky's panties. The pink scrap of cloth rested in his hand; it would have taken a better man than Sam to resist bringing them up to his nose and taking a deep breathe. Becky was known for taking long showers…

Sam popped the button on his jeans and hastily unzipped them. It was the work of a second to get his cock in his hand. He could smell the faint scent of his Becks and it made the often relived memory of their all too brief honeymoon replay with startlingly clarity.

Waking Becks up by crawling up between her legs and kissing his way to her cotton covered center. He'd pushed her gown up and pulled panties very much like the ones in his hand down her long legs.

It may have been the potion that drove him to Becky, but slipping his tongue between her folds and licking her slit… Sam's hand sped up as he felt his orgasm speeding up from his balls. Lord, she'd tasted like heaven to him.

"Oh," was all her heard before he snapped his eyes open and saw Becky watching his hand.

It would have been nice if he'd been able to say something witty or seductive. Anything really then what actually happened as he scanned his Becks' body wrapped up tight in a towel.

"Ugh," Sam grunted before coming over his shirt. Becky raised an eyebrow and walked around the bed to get some clothing from her dresser. She didn't even look at him before shutting the bathroom door behind her again.

Sam closed his eyes and fell back against the bed. He was a fucking idiot; that really about summed it up. Now he was going to have to drive back to the bunker tonight or maybe go to Dean's. He tucked his dick back in his pants just before a shirt hit his head.

"I thought you took longer showers," Sam grumbled.

"I usually have more business to attend to. Come on Sam – get changed so we can head out, ok?" Becky asked with a small smile.

So… When in doubt, just go with what your woman says. John Winchester had told them once a long time ago. Dean had been fighting with a girl and didn't even know why. John had just shook his head and offered that gem of wisdom. Personally, Sam had found it to be fairly affective.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Castiel looked at his beloved and held in a sigh. Sometimes, Dean was very difficult to follow. As Sam would say, no idea where this crazy train is heading.

"Dean, you want to have sex without touching each other? We have done that once. We watched each other: it is called masturbation McSexy pants," the angel pointed out helpfully.

"Dude, we aren't even gunna' be in the same room. It'll be better than regular sex. And no. You can't call me McSexy pants Cas – You seriously don't have to have a nickname for me. You've just about exhausted them all babe –"

"How is this better than sex? I am not sure you understand what I am asking for. I want you to bend me over the side of the bed and wreck me. And I will find a nickname – don't force your negative nelly attitude on me,"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Of course you will find a nickname. Just go next door," his hunter urged him. They had been married now for fourteen weeks and two days and Dean still explained this was the 'honeymoon' period of their relationship.

"Phone sex? Because I enjoyed that Baby Cakes," Cas thought he might be able to support some phone sex. The last time they tried phone sex ended with Cas flying to Dean.

"No – trust me?" Dean begged. "And I'm just gunna' pretend you didn't bring up Baby Cakes, ok?"

Cas smiled and nodded before winging away to the basement. Dean had shown him all manner of physical pleasure, and when he said he wanted to try something new… Cas was not sure he could think of anything they had not tried at least once, much less something that required distance.

There was a sudden pressure on his lips that lasted only a moment before it was gone. A gentle caress down his chest came next, and was followed by a tweak to his nipple.

Ah, the bond. Dean wanted to play with their mating bond; they hadn't done anything like this in the past, but it certainly held a degree of interest. Cas pictured Dean in his mind and palmed his growing erection.

The flash of arousal flickering from Dean was all the confirmation the angel needed that he had figured out Dean's plan for tonight. Castiel paused for a moment; angels who bonded rarely experienced pleasures of the flesh. This may very well be the first time a mating bond had been used like this.

Firm fingers caressed the arch of his wing even though they weren't visible in this dimension. A few pinions on the tip were carded through Dean's invisible fingers.

With a small bolt of happiness, Cas felt a firm pull on the feathers. Lust surged through his system; he could feel his cock starting to fill with blood. Dean was forever thinking of new things to do, and this one was almost beyond the realm of imagination.

Strong hands started caressing Cas' chest. Less erotic and more soothing. Dean always liked to just touch; fingers linked, legs pressed together in a booth. Sometimes nothing more than trying to smooth his hair out. Any contact – it was like a touchstone. His hunter might claim to hate cuddling, but he sure loved to touch and snuggle a lot.

_Dean!_ Cas managed to send up the link as he felt strong hands dig into his thighs before pushing towards his crotch. There was pretty much no way to mistake the full, hard erection that all but begged for contact.

A deep moan ripped from Cas' throat as he felt the unmistakable feeling of lips starting at his knee and trailing up the inside of his thigh. Oh good Grace… Castiel may not have been very experienced in the arts of sexuality, but the things Dean could do were nothing short of miraculous.

"Dean!" Cas called out as a phantom finger slid across the head of his cock.

_Like that baby?_ Dean sent. Cas could almost hear the laughter through their connection. All the practice they had put in to testing the boundaries – it appeared Dean had a very specific reason for it all.

_How are you doing this Dean?_ Cas asked feeling a bead of pre come pearl up on his head. He rushed to get his pants open knowing it would not take long at the rate.

He felt a… he was not exactly positive, but it _felt_ like a tongue. A tiny lick across the head of his cock that felt so real Cas let loose with a wicked moan. Invisible fingers rolled his balls causing the angel to thrust up into the empty air.

It was up for debate if this was pleasure or torture. Cas was leaning towards the torture end until a finger ghosted over his hole. No lube, no prep, but then again, since nothing was actually entering his body, none was needed.

A gasp was ripped from the angel's throat as that finger pressed firmly in, opening him up. No burn, just sensation. A second finger joined the first, and it felt like they were trying to open him up. Cas quickly took himself in hand and started to strip his cock.

_Dean!_ Cas sent to his hunter. The response was a hard bite on the neck as those clever fingers found his prostate. The angel jerked harder and spilled over his hand.

_Holy – fuck! Baby, _came the thoughts from Dean as their link shared the orgasms from both men.

_Love you,_ Dean murmured. A kiss ghosted across Cas' cheek, trailed across his jaw and a final one was planted just under his ear.

_And I love you as well, _the angel returned.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Becky quickly washed off the embarrassment in the shower. So Sam walked in on her. Big deal. He'd seen her naked before; nothing new there.

Grabbing her soapy poof, she tried to work out how she was going to handle this whole thing. Maybe this would be good. Maybe it would help Sam see her as more than a friend.

Or maybe it would embarrass him into running away.

Becky hated the endless running in circles that her love life had become. One day, she'd be sure Sam wanted to be friends. The next? He was trying to get her to move in to help with the family business. The day after? He'd watch her lips as she talked and lick his own.

She was positive she'd caught him a few times staring at her breasts. They weren't that much, but she was pretty damn proud of the perky things. Plus, at times, Sam couldn't keep his eyes on her face.

Every once in a while, it was nice to be objectified.

Then, there was Sam's tent when she saw him in the door way. That was mighty impressive pole he'd been sporting. Men didn't get that hard over women they weren't at least a little interested in sexually.

Right?

So now it was her move. Play it cool – don't get all maiden shy or whatever. Frankly, if seeing her get off got Sam to make up his mind about where he wanted her… Yeah, she could handle that.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Dean shuffled through the papers on the kitchen table. He knew they'd jotted down some notes about Sam's new car. Well, the new car Sam _wanted_. Dean was still trying to convince the princess that airbags were overrated compared to a steel frame that would cut through a stupid plastic car like a hot knife through butter.

Princess Sam disagreed. Of course.

Dean stopped and picked up a small folded booklet. His heart stopped and then started double time.

Holy. Shit.

_The Mechanics of Angel Reproduction – A guide to creating a new angel_

Cas… They were going to make a baby. He _knew_ something like this was possible. Dean was going to be a Daddy!

Finally, everything had fallen in place. Well, as long as Dean didn't have to be the one that carried the baby.

Dean couldn't wait to talk to Cas when he got back from his Heavenly duties.

**S-S-S-S-S**

AN –

Afternoon Delight – song by Starland Vocal Band. Pretty suggestive lyrics

Pinion – a type of feather


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_All love stories are tales of beginnings. When we talk about falling in love, we go to the beginning, to pinpoint the moment of free fall – _Meghan O'Rourke

**S-S-S-S-S**

The thing about dreams is the lack of reality. A little girl never worries about dealing with security or uncomfortably long state dinners when she dreams of being a princess. A young boy never concerns himself with the lack of clean drinking water, scurvy, or backbreaking work when he dreams of being a pirate.

Becky was beginning to understand her desire for Sam didn't take into account his bitchy moods. Under the potion? He was a model husband and sexy as hell. Now? He was still sexy as hell, but he was so needy.

It was such a marked change from the Sam she knew from before Las Vegas that Becky currently spent her evenings researching what the potion she'd dosed him with could have been, and what the long term side effects were. A little vicious thought kept clawing at her telling her this affection from him was nothing more than a long delayed reaction. Becky was not Sam's type, and while she was wanted him… She couldn't shake her worries.

They sat in her Camry on the way to a steakhouse while her thoughts stormed. She was warring with guilt at not alerting Sam the moment she realized what he was doing on her bed and the fact that she wished she had recorded it. She was such a bad person sometimes.

On top of that? Sam still hadn't stopped with the apologies. Like he was the only one who was perving earlier. Still, it _had_ freaked her out. She felt like a fish out of water with how quickly she flip flopped on all things concerning Sam. One moment she was turned on, the next she was guilty. One had her teasing him, the next had her worried about his mental health.

"I'm so sorry," he said again as she pulled to a stop at the light.

"I get it Sam, but still. That's my house; we aren't married," she mostly felt afraid and frustrated that she could have shot him. Plus, she'd totally have put a show on if he asked. Would it put her in the slutty category to tell him that right now? Probably.

"Should be though," Sam muttered. Becky decided to ignore him; when the hunter started pouting, she'd discovered the easiest way to deal with it was to just move on. Just mentally remind herself it was the potion. Probably.

"What I do in my bedroom isn't any of your business," she knew she was baiting him just a little bit. Sam baiting had turned out to be really easy. Becky completely understood why Dean did it so much in the books.

"We've been dating for well over three or four months Becks – I think it's safe to say it is my business," he groused.

"You've taken me to dinner and kissed me six times. Once was in front of my office to piss off the Slut and Dr. Whore. That's not exactly exclusive territory Sam," Becky wished she wasn't so pitiful as to actually count the number of times he'd kissed her, but it was what it was.

"So I need to kiss you more?" he asked. "Because you only have to say something Becks. I thought we were still trying to work through the whole _Sam's just crazy from the potion_ thing. If making out is on the table, I'm all for that."

"This whole thing just doesn't make sense to me. Dr. Katz says…"

"I hate him," Sam said with more than a little venom in his voice. Becky sighed.

"You don't know him Sam. He's helped me," she repeated for the millionth time. This was not a new argument.

"Helped you? He tried to tell you I wasn't real. He doesn't believe a damned thing about hunting or the supernatural. He thinks you made our marriage up!" It never failed to piss Sam off. Becky knew what he'd brought up was true, but the part Sam didn't see were the parts of her that had broken. So while Dr. Katz believed she had deeper issues, he started working on her self-esteem first while pecking at the big problems. That had made all the difference in the world.

"Sam, how else would somebody explain what happens? I'm lucky he didn't want to medicate me. Anyway, I'm not talking about this," she cut the topic off. There wasn't going to be a different outcome, so why waste a date night talking about it? Correction: why waste _another_ date night?

"Okay. You're right Becks. Moving on. So, what would you do if you got a midnight call for bail money?" Sam asked. He'd started months ago. He would ask a casual question about how she would deal with random issues that might pop up if she lived a hunting life. For the most part, they were fun.

"Is it you, Dean, or somebody else?" she asked after thinking for a moment.

"Let's start with me."

"Are we in the same town or not?"

"Not," Sam said with a grin. This had quickly become their favorite game.

"What's the charge?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered quickly.

"Would I bail you out of jail for a random crime while you were out of town?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Yes, of course. I would come get you; it might take a day or two drive time to get there to post the bail," Becky said. "If it was Dean? Of course I'd go, but I might take an extra day to drive. A random hunter? I guess I would if you told me they were good for it."

"Cool," Sam grinned. Becky sometimes wondered if this was like an extended interview: The world's longest interview for a girlfriend position. Not that she was his girlfriend. She was his… ex-stalker-wife.

"My turn," Becky said as she tried to figure out a way to phrase her question. "I know you're loyal to Dean, and I would never think to come between that. In fact, any girl would be stupid to try, but…"

Sam got a weary look on his face. They'd stayed away from subjects that involved Dean in more than a playful capacity. When your ex's brother would happily show you the business end of any number of weapons, it tended to be a no go area. She wasn't even sure why she was asking, but it had been bothering her.

"Grr. Okay, some big bad has Dean… Wait. Okay – We, well, you. You have a baby. And the big bad has Dean and the baby tied up. Can you tie a baby up? Doesn't matter - anyway, you can only save one. Who do you save?" Becky bit her lip as Sam's jaw dropped. That was pretty heavy.

"Wow. I'm a little pissed that you would even have to ask a question like that actually," Sam's brow was furrowed.

Oh. Why had she asked? Well, Sam played this question game as if they were still married and how would things be handled. He even asked if she would have kids; given that, it seemed like a relevant question to know how far he'd go to protect the baby if it meant his brother would suffer.

"First, the baby of course. Second, it wouldn't be worth saving Dean. He would kill me the second we escaped for leaving his niece or nephew in there. Plus, ya' know – baby," Sam frowned at her.

"Just checking. You two do weird things to save each other," she hedged. When he laid it out like that it did sound stupid. "Soul selling and all. So… yeah."

"I would save you before Dean as well. He could save himself," Sam gave her a look that just confused her. It wasn't lust or love. It was…

"Right. So, your turn?" she asked after clearing her throat and turning her full attention back to the road.

"That's been on your mind a while huh?" Sam asked. Shut up Sam. Jesus, he really was all about 'feelings' like in the books. She'd thought that was just played up. Nope.

Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"I guess," Becky confessed quietly. "Sam? What is this? Why do we play this 'what if' game?"

There. She finally asked the real question she wanted an answer to. They pulled into the parking lot, and she quickly found a spot in the back. Turning the car off, she turned and waited for Sam's answer.

"Oh. I thought you knew," he said. She shook her head. "I'm easing you into the hunting life.

Sam leaned over and cupped the back of her neck, giving a little pull to bring up half way across the center console. He tenderly brushed her cheek with his other hand.

Without another word, he pressed his lips against hers. Her hands clutched at his shirt, and that seemed to catapult Sam's passion. His hand slipped from her neck only to wrap around her waist as he bodily hauled her into his lap.

"Whoa," Becky gasped. It should have been awkward – the way he'd pulled her over the center console. In reality, it made her feel small and precious. There was also the very real excitement of Sam wanting her so much he had to have her in his lap.

Oh, and what a lap it was… His thighs were strong and there was a very well defined bulge that she wanted to grind down on. Wait – what were they talking about?

Sam's mouth skimmed across her jaw, and Becky actually felt her panties getting wet. His hands slid down to perch on her hips; if her body rolled into the touch causing Sam to groan in her ear, well – that was understandable. Tall, hot, and sexy was making out with her in a car. In a public parking lot. With people.

"Sam, people," Becky breathed out just before his teeth closed on her earlobe.

"Just us right here," the hunter whispered before caressing the shell of her ear with his nimble tongue.

His tongue. It had featured in most of her recent fantasies; he had the ability to completely unravel her with just a few strokes.

Oh yeah, that sounded good. Just the two of them, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they shut out the rest of the world. This… This is what she'd dreamed of when he'd dosed him. And then there was the very real possibility that Sam was suffering some kind of flashback or maybe delayed reaction.

"Were you worried I wouldn't protect any baby you let me put in here Becks?" he asked as his hands settled on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles just below her belly button. Right where a child would grow…

"Ah," was her only response. How was she supposed to think when his touches coaxed her to grab everything he was offering – regardless of his reasons for offering?

Was it really bad if she decided to not care if it was a reaction or flashback? Would her soul be damned if she just went along with him when he held her like this and talked about wanting a life together.

Sam's hips thrust up lazily coaxing a bolt of raw lust to sizzle through her body. Becky gave in and rolled her mound against him. The groan that came from her hunter – that was something she could get used to hearing on a regular basis.

They didn't really need to eat, right?

"We're going to get married again. I'm just showing you how good you'll adjust to working with hunters," he murmured as his hands moved up her back in a sensual caress.

Her jaw dropped. That seemed to answer the whole friend or more than friend question; though the kissing should have been her first clue. Unfortunately, it also added a data point for her research into how far backward his behavior had regressed to his potion dosed self. Crap.

"I-" for once Becky didn't know what to say. Her tummy however decided to throw its weight around and growled loudly.

"Let's go in. I'm hungry," the hunter smiled at her and opened the car door before assisting Becky out.

Dinner. She could do dinner. With a guy who… Was that a proposal? That was a shitty proposal. He'd done a better job the first time.

"Don't think for one minute that I'd say yes to a crappy off handed proposal like that Sam Winchester!" she called out as he unfolded his frame from the car. He stopped and looked at her with a grin.

"So, that means you'd yes to a different type of proposal? Good to know," he winked at her.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Since moving permanentlyback into Bobby's old house, Dean found himself running into people he knew from the few times they'd stayed here during their childhood. An old neighbor, a friend, and every once in a while, an old flame.

Standing with Cas in the local Kroger, he looked at the brown headed woman would forever claim the title of Dean's first kiss. He'd always had fond memories of Marlene. She was a pretty farmer's daughter type of girl, and they had been good friends who both just wanted to get that stupid first kiss out of the way.

"Dean!" she grinned and wrapped him in a huge hug. The spike of jealousy from Cas was sharp and promised a less than peaceful evening. Angels were just as difficult as girlfriends in some ways.

"Marlene - long time no see! I'd like you to meet my partner Castiel," Dean smiled over at Cas. Within a second the angel was holding an armful of Marlene.

"It is so great to meet you Castiel. I've heard on the grapevine about Dean's hottie, but I've wanted to actually talk to you. Did you know Dean and I kissed each other for the first time and it was so awful… I didn't kiss anybody else for years. It scarred me," the peppy brunet winked at Cas. Dean had felt the jealousy turn to shock at being hugged by a stranger. Now…

"It is lovely to meet you Marlene. As for Dean's kissing, well it is vastly improved. I can only assume he was inspired from your excellent example to try and improve himself," Cas said. Dean felt his jaw drop. What. The. Hell. Where did socially awkward Cas come up with that?

"I like you!" she grinned. A small noise had her turning and cooing at the baby carrier in the cart. "Oh, and I want you to meet Myles James Williams."

Dean felt his heart melt. Soon, they would have one of these. Well, something like this anyway. Would their baby fly? Most parents worried about ten fingers and ten toes; they had to worry about wings and angelic powers. Did angels have litters? It would be just one, right? He really needed to read that book thing.

"He is strong like a warrior, Marlene. You have been blessed beyond measure," Castiel touched two fingers to little Myles forehead. Dean wasn't sure what Cas did, but the baby smiled.

"Thanks, he certainly fights diaper changing time," she looked at her son like he was her whole world. Dean's mind took a mental snapshot of the picture they made. Mother and son. He was sure Mary had held him with that look on her beautiful face when he was so small. It was the same way he would look at their child. Pure love.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked as he held his hands out. A small part of his brain raised the very valid concern that Dean had no idea what to do with a little squirt this small. All floppy headed and bleary eyes.

"Of course," Marlene said as she rested her son in the hunter's arms.

"Look Cas, a baby," Dean grinned like a damn fool.

"That is an excellent observation Dean," the angel smiled back. Little Myles started twitching and burped. Luckily, nothing followed the burp, but Marlene reached over to take the baby back before they pushed their luck.

"You're a natural Dean," she said softly as she took Myles back.

"Thanks. Hopefully…" Dean trailed off and glanced at Cas who was still looking at the baby like he was a puzzle.

"That's amazing. Call me anytime you have questions, ok?" she grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and programmed her number. That's one thing he remembered about her – completely self-confident. Reaching into the pocket of a man she kissed once twenty-something years ago to get his phone was treated like a perfectly normal thing. "Being a new parent is crazy and you always need support."

"Oh, thanks," Dean blinked. He really didn't know that much about babies. He could remember Sammy being an infant vaguely, but all the… maintenance? What did you call that rash cream and crap? He was going to need a book on that stuff. They had baby manuals books, right?

**S-S-S-S-S**

Cas looked at the new human baby. It was rather amazing to think that in a few short earth years it would be able to fend for itself. Currently, it could not even control its head movements or other less pleasant bodily functions.

The angel had not lied when he told the mother her son was a strong warrior. This baby boy, a child of Thursday, was going to be a strong leader. His war would not be on the traditional battlefield; he would be instrumental in the battle of bringing education to even the most impoverished. It was not with laws, or grants, or even a large charity organization.

He would take the world's collective knowledge online and set up a simple testing paradigm that allowed a person to study material from recorded lectures or written works. They would be allowed, in their own time, to learn things they were interested in. The resulting explosion of educated workers in various fields would lead to a modern renaissance of sorts.

A warriors heart indeed.

As Dean held the baby, Cas could feel Dean's overwhelming desire for a family. The giddy excitement thrumming through the bond could not be mistaken for anything other than anticipation. Maybe Dean would understand the need for new angels in Heaven. In all honestly, Cas had been dreading discussing his assignment with his beloved.

The booklet he had made for Dean was still sitting on the table. The angel meant to talk about it, but things had gotten in the way. And if he was honest, Cas could admit he was putting it off. Logic told him Dean should understand the needs of Heaven and the time commitment that was required to make an angel; realistically speaking, Dean would understand everything and still throw a temper tantrum.

As mother and infant departed, Cas wondered if Dean would be interested in any of the less conventional methods to obtain a baby to grow their own family unit. The angel made a mental note to discuss the issue with Rebecca 'Becky' Rosen/Winchester. She seemed like the type of person who would drive head first into a research topic like adoption or what have you.

"I take it you have changed your 'tune' about having children?" the angel asked.

"I dunno' man. Where would be put one? And who would take care of the little one when we were on hunts?" Dean probably didn't realize he was tapping his fingers in a steady beat on the cart as he thought.

"I assume we would store a child in a room or possibly that large plastic shell like Marlene had her son in."

"Large plastic… oh, a carseat. Yeah, we could strap 'em in for a little while," Dean ignored the comment about storing a child. Cas had been so sure Dean would rise to that bait. He still needed to work with Sam on the finer details of taunting Dean.

"That does not answer the original question about your desire to be a father, Mac Daddy" the angel pressed.

"Abso-fucking-lutely never call me Mac Daddy babe, and yeah – I guess I could get behind the whole parenthood thing," Dean smiled and the bond twitched with his suppressed exhilaration.

Maybe discussing his assignment would not be as taxing as he had feared. Dean understood the need for procreation, the absolute indisputable fact that a species must multiply or face extinction.

"It will take time and much dedication," Cas said, his mind on the long months of feeling slightly weakened. The small drain of Grace during the creation of a new angel had never bothered Castiel before, but he had a feeling this time would be different. Since his last creation period, during what humans called the industrial revolution, he had experienced what a real draining of Grace was; he knew just how it felt to have everything slip away and leave him mortal. Yes, this creation period was going to be a personal challenge for Cas to face his new found fear of losing what he had almost completely lost before. A small prayer of thanks went up to his Father.

"We can just practice," Dean leered at him as he sent a bolt of unbridled lust through the bond.

"What do you wish to practice? I do not understand," Cas still found Dean confusing at times. He understood this was leading to sex; he did not know what they could practice for. Sex was not a competitive sport.

"Practice for getting knocked up. Babies?" Dean looked like he was waiting for Cas to say something. His hunter was fixating on getting pregnant.

"Dean Winchester. We have been over the biology of the human body. Neither of us has the necessary parts to make a baby. Rather, we only have half the needed…" Cas waved his hand in the air vaguely. "stuff. You do not menstruate, ovulate, neither of us has a uterus, vagina, or the ability to grow an organ to nourish the fetus."

"Whoa. It's just a saying," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Like a joke?"

"How is practicing sex a joke?" Cas deadpanned, the worried line between his eyes did not disappeared.

"Dude, married couples sometimes call sex practice. Like, an excuse to have a bunch of sex so when they decide to make a baby, they've had enough practice… Yeah, never mind. It's not that funny," Dean sighed.

"Oh, you wish to have sex. Why did you not make that plain?" Cas smiled and grabbed his hunter's hand to pull him towards the exit. "I believe that practice is a very important part of excellence."

Dean snorted as Cas increased their pace once they reached the parking lot.

"I always strive for excellence," the angel shot a smile over his shoulder. "Today I will strive for excellent oral sex if that meets with your approval?"

"Uh, yea man. Excellent oral sex is _always_ going to meet with my approval," Dean grinned as Cas reached for the handle to the backseat.

"Whoa, babe. Not to be a prude, but we are so not getting busted for public exposure, indecency, and wind up on a sex offender database. No blowjob, excellent or not, is worth that," Dean scanned the area.

"Fine. I suggest you hurry then, because I will begin my practicing in exactly seven minutes," Cas barely had time to get in the passenger-side door before Dean had the car roaring to life and slammed into reverse. It was a testament to how much better Cas was getting with oral sex that Dean barely grimaced as he threw the transmission into drive before the car fully stopped.

Cas reached between his legs and starting palming himself through the fabric of his clothing. As his head fell back, a small hiss came from Dean. Cas started flooding the bond with his arousal.

"Damn Cas, I'm driving – Can't you…" Dean trailed off as Cas slipped his hand to cup his rapidly hardening cock. Dean's hips pumped into the air with the shared pleasure.

"Dean…" Cas moaned. There was no way Dean would be leaving this car without Cas getting his mouth on his husbands dick. It didn't exactly matter to the angel if Dean made it to their driveway or not at this point.

"Fuck baby, unzip and let me see you," his hunter grunted while still speeding through the town streets. So far they had been lucky with hitting all the lights, but if Cas concentrated… Yes, it appeared the municipal traffic lights were open to angelic influence. The angel very much wanted to start before they reached home. Dean cursed as he brought the Impala to a stop, and Cas took Dean's full attention as he slowly unzipped his pants. Making a show of pulling both the pants and his briefs down, Cas heard some of the thoughts zipping through his hunter's mind.

_Fuck yes._

_Gorgeous._

_Gunna' wreck._

_Suckin' off._

Cas would be lying if he said his hunters dirty mouth and dirtier thoughts did not arouse him. Before their bonding, it had been a huge turn on but since they had started to share everything, it had exponentially increased every encounter.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Dean felt like banging his head against the steering wheel when he saw the light turn red. Fucking traffic lights – didn't they understand the importance of blow jobs from eager Angels of the Lord weren't an everyday thing? Well. Okay, maybe they happened a couple of times a week, but still…

Looking to the passenger seat he saw Cas' hand working slowly up and down his dick. The street lights that flooded through the windows almost gleamed off the small drop of precome that seemed to scream 'Watch me! Taste me!'.

He closed his eyes for a moment. What the fuck? When did he imagine what cocks or come would say? Would the slit be the mouth? Hello, I'm a talking penis, and Dean's gone insane.

"Four minutes remaining. I cannot wait to lean over and plunge your penis into the back of my throat," his angel said with that rough voice. Fuck.

"I am very much looking forward to the feel of you ejaculating in my mouth as well." When did these random clinical descriptions of sex start getting his motor revved? It couldn't be normal. And yet, he was as hard as a diamond… Well, the Winchesters were anything but normal.

"Three minutes. I am wondering if I can maneuver your pants and legs into a position that would allow me access to your 'ass'," Cas said, the quotation marks falling into place even without the hand movements.

Dean made a hard right turn onto the long road leading to the house. Fuck, three minutes wasn't going to cut it.

"It is always enjoyable to hear how you verbally enjoy our sexual encounters. I find it increases my own pleasure to know I am pleasing you." Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

Now the hunter's mind had Cas on his knees in front of him, naked, head bowed down waiting for orders on how to please Dean. That was kind of hot, but only in a 'if you want to that's cool' kind of way. Wait – How did you try to get an angel to suggest role playing a whole dom/sub thing? It's not like Dean was totally into that stuff, but it would be fun to snap a collar on Cas and pretend for a night.

"Two minutes, and you are thinking very loudly Hubba Hubba. I believe we could play that way if you like, but you misunderstand the roles we will be taking. I will collar you," the angel growled.

Holy… Yeah. Okay, so Dean might have been this manly man and everything, but he wasn't stupid enough to know when it might be fun to let somebody else take control.

"We can trade off, and no to Hubba Hubba. That doesn't even mean anything – it sounds like some kind of gum," Dean offered. He tried to send a mental image of how he pictured Cas in that scenario. The angel laying on the bed, glorious black wings spread across the white sheets, a black collar on Cas' neck, and bite marks trailing all over his exposed chest. His legs would be spread wide with one of their newly acquired toys vibrating happily.

"Thirty seconds. Yes, I believe that would be more than acceptable," Cas gasped. Dean glanced over quickly and saw the way Cas reached down and squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Dean had made it to within two miles of the house when Cas followed through on his promise. Unbuckling his belt, the angel leaned over and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed fabric aside until he had Dean's cock.

Dean could almost see the entrance to the scrapyard – almost there. Cas lowered his head and showed Dean exactly how little the angel cared for road safety. The feel of that hot mouth envelop his shaft, the feel of his throat constrict around the head of Dean's dick…

"Baby, yeah… Almost there – Hold onnn," the hunter's voice trailed off as Cas's fingers found their way to Dean's balls. Damn, Cas was unraveling him way faster than Dean had expected. Twenty yards to the driveway. He could make it without wrapping Baby about a telephone pole.

The moment Cas began a low humming around Dean's dick, the hunter lost what little coherency he'd been able to hang on to. He braced his body, turned hard and stopped in the middle of the drive way. Screw parking in the covered carport they'd cleaned out for Baby. Some things were more important. Like blow jobs.

Dean felt a tremble rack through his body as he gave himself over to the pooling ache of his orgasm as it started to build. When Cas reached up under the hunter's shirt and roughly rolled a pebbled nipple, Dean barely stifled the scream of 'Thank God!'. Cas got so touchy about that crap during sex.

Vaguely in the background, Dean registered his phone beeping, but dismissed it as Cas convulsed his throat muscles around the head of Dean's cock. For the love of… Dean opened his eyes and looked over at his angel. His dirty, hot, perfect, wanton angel.

He watched as Cas thumbed his thumb over the slit on his cock and spread the liquid down his dick. The angel leisurely jacked himself, but the loop of pleasure between them was stoked. Without warning, Dean buried his hands into Cas' hair and held his head still.

The hunter's hips trembled at the speed with which he thrust into that obscenely hot mouth. Spit sliding from between the reddened lips – Oh those lips… Dean's hips twitched, but the clothing and steering wheel and the whole damn car at this point was in the way.

"G- Baby, wanna' fuck your face," Dean moaned as Cas did this weird tongue curling thing.

The thing was this: When you make random desires known to a normal human lover, it's mostly chalked up imagination and both parties know it's not going to happen. Or at least not at that moment. The other thing that's important to remember was that Castiel is not a normal human lover. He is a powerful Angel of the Lord, a Warrior, and he is damn well use to getting what he wants.

Luckily, what he wanted was Dean; that worked out for both of them in the most unexpected ways.

A startled gasp was all Dean let out as tried to keep his balance when he landed on the sheets of their bed. He found himself suddenly nude – they both were. While the angel laid flat on his back, head cradled by his favorite pillow, Cas' hands were wrapped around Dean's upper thighs which just happened to conveniently straddle his husband's chest.

Cas pulled at Dean's knees to move him forward until those luscious lips opened around the head of the hunter's cock. It didn't take a moment longer for Dean to figure it out. Cas planned to let him go hog wild and live out that fantasy of utterly using his angel's mouth. The hands that had rested on the back of Dean's thighs moved up and grabbed his ass, and pulled him forward towards Cas' open mouth. Damn, he was a lucky fucker.

Dean knows he's been around the block more than the town bike, so there are very few things he's never done. Since he and Cas popped each other's anal cherry, Dean pretty much figured he'd gotten his punch card completely filled out. Turned out… not so much.

Having your balls licked, fondled, and even pulled a little had never ranked in Deans top five, but it wasn't in the bottom five either. But having your angel open his mouth and suck not one, but both balls into his mouth and fucking massage them around with his tongue while sucking lightly and moving his head back and forth? THAT made it into his current top three things he wanted to do in bed with Cas now.

The visual of his balls getting drawn into that hot mouth, and those blue eyes gazing up at him just pierced through Dean… He tossed his head back to break the eye contact before it sent him over the edge. Holy crap.

Reaching back, the hunter steadied himself by holding on to one of Cas' bent knees. They were trembling and there was a slight rocking motion Dean hadn't noticed before. He usually picked up on everything his lovers did, but right now… Balls. Mouth. Sucking. Enough said.

Groaning long and dirty, Dean decided to speed this dance up a little. He slithered his hand down the angel's chest until it could wrap around Cas' cock. Then, he started jacking his husband off like a fucking pro. The wet popping sound when Cas released his balls to gasp for air was almost as filthy as the moan that followed.

"Dean," the angel begged. Every once in a while, Dean could do something so unexpected that Cas would fall apart in short order. Just shatter underneath the hunter's hands. Those were the best times in Dean's opinion.

"Come on baby – suck me," Dean used his free hand to line his cock up with Cas' wet red lips and was rewarded by being not only sucked in, but right down the back of his throat. Their entwined bond made for some quick, but exquisite orgasms.

Both bodies tightened at the same moment as their climaxes hit together. Almost like it had been scripted; their breathing synced, and they both went boneless at the same time. Collapsing onto the bed next to Cas, Dean wiped his forehead.

"Fuck - 's awesome," he mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting off into a post-sex coma.

It wasn't until the following morning that Dean checked his phone and let out the manliest girly scream ever heard.

**S-S-S-S-S**

"Son of a –," God fumed. Dean Winchester had to be the worst of sons-in-law to ever plaque this existence. Om had, in His infinite wisdom, sent that snot nosed human a pie every week – hand crafted mind you – and in return I AM got these… prayers.

Now, Yahweh had prayers buzzing in his head as a matter of course. Some were quiet prayers to help with a small matter. Some were repeated in a lulling voice that asked only for peace, love, forgiveness, and to thank Him for His all creation.

Those were expected and formed the baseline of Elohim's existence. A rare few prayers were loud only because a massive swath of humanity prayed for the same thing at the same time. The last time He had heard those prayers, it had broken His metaphysical heart.

El had been attending to his family and had not been paying attention to his creation. A sudden, loud cry of fear and terror roared from across the world. The disbelief, panic, and grief. Humanity had used that ingenuity that had been such a gift – meant to create a better world – and turned it into a force of destruction. The world simply called it 9/11. The Alpha and the Omega called it His mistake for taking so long and leaving his children without direction. Allah had wrapped up his family business as soon as possible and returning to tend his flock.

Then, like a whole new species of prayer came Dean Winchester.

That man was an amusing, irritating, charming menace. His prayers were loud because of the small Grace he was nurturing nestled through his soul. So many things he could ask for when he rose his voice in prayer, and that twat decided to give a running dialog of his sex life.

Not just his sex life, but his sex life with Jehovah's own youngest son. And while Castiel was older than most of the mountains on earth, he was still the baby of the original angels the Light had created Himself.

The prayers?

Prayers like "God, yes!" and "Holy Mother Fucking God!" and "God damn faster Cas". No joke.

The Beginning and the Ending knew Castiel, his current favored son, corrected the ill-mannered man, and hopefully one day Dean Winchester would learn manners. In the meantime, He had to listen to this seemingly near constant litany of never ending pillow talk.

This time, the Messiah had listened in on a bad meeting dealing with garrison reassignments, and to end his evening with a prayer of THANKS for Castiel's oral sex abilities. Enough was enough.

I AM pulled out his iPhone. It had been a running joke that Job's had sold his soul to Hell for the success of the iPhone; in reality, the angel Liwet had been bored and visited the man's dreams and planted the idea. Hell was never so creative as to keep a design simple. Really.

_Dean – I didn't teach my son about oral sex, so don't thank me again. No pie this week – it was going to be peach with vanilla beans –G_

When the text was read, the prayer that followed was worth it. So worth it.

_Son of a – Shit. Sorry man. Sorry sorry sorry. Won't happen again. Crap – I love Peach. Sorry. Um, Amen?_

Okay, so Yahweh kind of liked the human. He was brash and heroic and would one day make an excellent teacher in Heaven. Elohim had been wondering what to do with Deans slowly growing Grace. At some point the man would become an angel – Much like Moronni had ascended.

The situation was different of course, but the fact remained. Dean would need something to do. If Allah didn't provide a task, Dean might well start another civil war out of boredom.

So the task had consumed El's thoughts for a few seconds or years depending on your view of time as a linear concept. He finally decided that the things he liked most about Dean Winchester were things his angels lacked. Things like embracing free will, creative thinking, and making decisions based on incomplete data. Angels would sit around arguing the pros and cons of an action until it was just easier to do nothing.

So Dean Winchester would become the first Professor of Getting Your Shit Together, mandatory lectures to be held every cycle with on the job monitoring for evaluation. That evaluation thing would freak the angels out; the gossip mill would go crazy with rumors. Maybe Dean could think of a better title for the position, but The Light rather perversely thought Professor Winchester would enjoy the non-academic title.

Good times were coming. So long as Dean stopped with the running updates on his sex life.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Becky hit send on the email. She'd reworked it several times, and if she called Sam one more time to read a revision, he might just hang up on her. So off it went, and she braced herself for the flaming email of animosity that was going to be Dean's reply. The man never missed an opportunity to make a jab at her. He wasn't evil or anything… He was just protective of his brother. Honestly, Becky knew that before Las Vegas; it was her own stupid fault he felt that way about her.

**From**: B. Rosen

**To**: C. Winchester, D. Winchester, S. Winchester, Charlie

**Subject**: Meeting Re: Organizational Planning

Hey all,

I need to see everybody Tuesday morning at 10am. We have several items of importance to discuss and approve or modify as needed. If you have something you need to add to the agenda, please forward me a brief summary, and I can include it.

Agenda:

Community website

Equipping hunters

Thanks,

Becky

The first email Becky got back was from Charlie. It may have been silly, but the knot of worry that had been sitting in her stomach, just waiting for the nasty-gram from Dean, actually grew bigger. Maybe she'd been hoping to just get it over with?

**From**: Charlie

**To**: B. Rosen

**Subject **RE: Subject: Meeting Re: Organizational Planning

Sign me up for a spot on pimping my awesomeness. I'm all over this banking crap.

C

The second reply was unusual. Becky knew Cas was an odd duck, but the whole formal name stuff had her grinning. Though… Where did the title of 'Babe' come from? Weird.

**From**: C. Winchester

**To**: B. Rosen

**Subject: **RE: Subject: Meeting Re: Organizational Planning

I will be bringing a guest and would like to have a few minutes at the end of the meeting. It is of some importance, but not for discussion.

My guest will be Joshua, Angel of the Lord, Gardener of Eden, Director of Prayer Statistical Analysis.

Thank you,

Castiel, Warrior of the Lord, Angel of Thursday, Mate of Michael's Vessel, Babe

The next reply was sweet. Of course it was sweet – Sam was sweet. God, she could feel her face flushing and just knew her inner fan-girl was swooning. Also, Becky decided to ignore the sign off. The boy was mind whammied or something and could not possibly mean what she wished it did.

**From: **S. Winchester

**To:** B. Rosen

**Subject:** Great job honey

That was a great email Becks. You worried about nothing, it was perfect! =*)

Love,

Sam

And it finally came. Becky knew it was coming, but it actually wasn't as bad as she'd feared. Maybe Dean was loosening up when it came to anything Becky related? One could only hope.

**From: **D. Winchester

**To: **all

**Subject: **RE: RE:Subject: Meeting Re: Organizational Planning

This is the stupidest shit ever. We never had to have meetings before, and we don't need them now!

-Dean

Charlie was the single most awesomest person in the world! Becky loved how impertinent and adorable the red head could be in just a few words. Loved her!

**From**: Charlie

**To**: all

**Subject: **RE: RE: RE: Subject: Meeting Re: Organizational Planning

Stop being a dingleberry. Show up or I turn your credit cards off.

LOVE YOU!

Charlie – Queen of Moondor and your wallet

**S-S-S-S-S**

AN-

Posting bail appears to need the signature of a responsible party.

Big Bad? Come on, learn your fandom roots! If you don't know, we need to talk. Seriously.

Dean's first kiss – I could not for the life of me find a name of his first kiss.

Names of God in various religions: (used in the rest of the story and only explained here cause it's a long list!)

Om – Indian Christian

I AM – Abrahamic – the Book of Exodus

Yahweh – Judaism (Also, Indiana Jones again!)

Elohim – Hebrew Bible

El – Hebrew Bible

The Alpha and the Omega, the Last and the First, the Beginning and the End – Christian New Testament

Messiah -

The Light – Quakers

Jehovah – Witnesses

Allah – Islam

ALSO:

Lewit – the Angel of Inventions who guides those with original ideas

Moroni – Angel that is said to have dictated the Book of Mormon is said to have been human.

Joshua's jobs are from episode 5.16 and _Why Did the Fallen Angel Fall?_ (Which is the prequel to this fiction)

Moondor – The place Charlie is one of four queens of in her LARPing


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please__ – Mark Twain_

**S-S-S-S-S**

Becky took a deep breath and looked at the assembled group. Sitting across from her was most likely the strangest collection of personalities she'd ever met. To her right was Sam, who was acting like a hopped up four year old at the idea of a real meeting with an agenda and goals. Who knew the poor man was so starved for structure that he would enjoy a standard boring meeting?

Next to her odd-ball Sam sat his surly brother. She and Dean would most likely never be best friends forever, not even under the best of circumstances, but they could have been friendly. The two of them actually shared a lot of interests, but instead… Well, she'd screwed that up just as royally as everything else in her personal life. He was currently glaring daggers at her. Great.

Cas was next, sitting at the table with a vague air of discomfort. It was never easy to tell what the angel was feeling on the best of days, but he kept looking from Dean to the angel on his other side with an ever deepening frown.

Next we had Cas' angel friend Joshua. To be honest, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

And finally there was Charlie. She was so amazing; she'd shown up early with a bottle of wine and some snacks. Becky had assumed the hacker would bring Mountain Dew and Cheetos. Instead, they had wine and a fairly good fruit and cheese platter. When Becky had asked the red haired woman about it she'd shrugged and replied she liked cheese and alcohol. Good enough.

"So, before we start," Becky barely got the words out of her mouth when Dean, of course it was Dean, interrupted. She looked down at her notes and scanned down a hand list of Dean's possible objections during the meeting. It was titled 'Ways Dean Will Get Pissed'.

She'd done this as a project manager as well. Sometimes it helped to pass the time in dull meetings – a game to keep her awake.

"Why is feather face here? Can I object to him being included? Seriously, family business isn't his business." The hunter was glaring at the unaffected angel.

"Dean, I told you I would explain it at the end of the meeting. Please stop provoking Joshua," Cas looked somewhat weary. It was pretty obvious this wasn't the first time poor Cas had dealt with this argument.

"Dean, shut up," Sam said without looking up from the paper he was taking notes on. Becky was at a complete loss as to what notes he was taking, but whatever. For all she cared at this moment he was doodling "Sam loves Becky" with rainbows and hearts. This meeting was already taking too long to get rolling.

"Bitch," the green eyed brother snarked. Really? Where they still fourteen?

"Jerk," Sam replied without missing a beat and threw a pen directly at his brother's head without looking. Yes. Yes they were still fourteen. Fantastic.

"Castiel, is this behavior typical of your mate?" Joshua managed to convey his complete distaste for Dean in those eight words. Dean's face turned red as Cas sighed.

"Moving on," Becky took control. The people seated around the table shuffled looking at the printed list in front of them.

"If you look at the agenda, you can see we have a couple of items added by request. I – What is it Dean?" Becky wondered if Sam would still want to date her if she hurt Dean. Who was she kidding, she wouldn't stand a chance at hurting him, but she certainly could think about it. In detail. And… Yes. Number twenty nine: interrupting someone.

"Speaking of family business, what the hell's up with you and this whole 'system' bullshit? We know where crap is when we need it," he wasn't actively yelling at her right now, which was good. However, she marked off number thirty seven: bitching about organizing in general.

"I find her organizational skills to be top notch. I looked in the storage room earlier and saw several examples of improved cross referencing and indexing. Also, the sections she worked on are clean. The rest are not clean. That should be added as a discussion point; cleanliness is next to G-" Joshua was cut off as a ball of wadded up paper smacked him in the face.

"Shut up numb nuts! It's a storage room, not a kitchen. So what if she's all clean and organized – she's still not family!" Dean's voice was starting to elevate. Wait. She hadn't thought he would complain about her cleaning. But number twenty three was bringing up Becky not being family.

"I'm not family; you wanna' try and kick me out buddy?" Charlie narrowed her eyes at Dean. "I double dog dare you."

Judging by the silence Dean had no interest in kicking Charlie out. That was because Charlie was amazing and was now Becky's personal hero.

"Castiel, I have no idea what numb nuts Dean is referring to," Joshua mock whispered.

"Do not worry yourself. Your nuts are not numb," Cas replied.

The whole table was silent as Dean's face did a comical transition from amused to jealous and then decided on pissed. Sam had pulled his lips tight trying not to smile, but his eyes were full on laughing. Charlie was holding her phone up and snapping a picture of Dean's face. Becky made a quick note in the corner of her paper to ask for a copy.

"Family doesn't end with blood," Sam said clearly as he slapped his brother upside the head. "Charlie, you're the sister we always wanted. Becky's rocking the hell out of the bunker and phone banks. Dean, seriously shut up or I tell everybody at this table about Steamboat Springs and that one night when you –"

"Please continue with this waste of time Becky," Dean said in a loud voice while waving his hand around as if to give her permission to speak. Becky had to find out what happened in Colorado. Becky flipped to a hand written list and put a check next to number eight: call meeting a waste of time.

"Right. So first – we have a beta version of an online community forum and resources," Becky began.

"What does the community have for resources?" Cas asked. Becky paused; that was actually a really good question from the one person she thought would be lost during this portion.

"We have a section to record stats for hunts. Where, what, when, and then a plot map to show patterns in hunts. I looked through John's book and saw every four years there were outbreaks of vampires around the Great Lakes. Don't know why, but that might be something to think about for the future."

"Who the hell gave you permission to look through my Dad's journal?" Dean said in a soft voice. He was clearly pissed; Becky checked off number one: Dean bitches about Becky touching the journal.

"I let her borrow _our_ Dad's book Dean," Sam still didn't look up. Becky really wondered what was so interesting that he felt the need to take so many notes.

"Um, also I set up an in house inventory database for the items in storage. I've only worked my way through a few shelves, but already we're getting to use a couple of the finds on hunts," Becky smiled at the table.

"Didn't know taking inventory meant cleaning like some crazy maid," Dean mumbled. She wondered briefly if she could fit his little bitch fit under number three: finding fault with Becky's personal habits. Probably not.

"Seriously Dean? You're bitching that she cleaned? I don't even know what to say at this point," Sam glared at his brother. Judging by the way the rest of the table was staring at Dean, they clearly thought Sam's question deserved an answer.

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness," Joshua added. Becky closed her eyes for a second and waited. Three, Two, One…

"Joshua – seriously, I can still lay waste to just your little part of Heaven. Shut up." Dean pointed to the angel.

"Stop threatening the Host Dean," Cas jumped in. Becky sat in her chair and leaned back to watch the unfolding drama.

"He shouldn't even be here. This isn't a free for all – and I don't remember approving handing off the bunker, and library, and websites, and whatever the hell else has been going on!" Becky grabbed her pen and checked items four and ten. That might be unfair though; was he complaining about giving up power _and_ the creation of the website or simply citing the site as an example of losing his hold on the business?

Becky decided to keep both items checked. She wasn't in the mood to give him the benefit of the doubt right now.

"Speaking of libraries, I have spoken with Cas about translating many of our more obscure texts," Becky didn't bother to stand up or put her pen down.

"_Our_ obscure texts? When did they start being yours at all?" the elder Winchester just couldn't shut up. Maybe he was about to start his period? Becky checked off number sixteen: Making a remark about none of this belonging to Becky. It didn't belong to her, but she'd been asked by Sam to help.

"Shut up Dean," Sam pulled a bitchface – Becky didn't bother numbering them; she mostly just ignored them now.

"And Cas! You agreed to work with her? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean sounded genuinely hurt. Becky tapped the pen to her lips as she wondered if that fell under number thirty two: blaming Cas for not stopping Becky. That one had been a long shot, but sure – that was close enough.

Becky looked next to her and caught Charlie's amused grin. The Hacker picked her phone up and started tapping away as Cas bickered with Dean.

_Holy Hermione! Dean's in rare form – got any popcorn? - Charlie_

Becky grinned at the text when she pulled it up and quickly replied.

_We should set up Dean Bingo – every time he bitches or says 'Dude' 'Damn it' or 'family' we mark our boards. The winner gets free drinks for a week. Losers dress up in Halloween costumes and pose for blackmail pictures? – B_

_HAHAHA LOL That rocks! – Charlie_

"Becky?" Sam nudged her. Everyone was looking at her, and she realized she'd spaced in her own meeting. "Next?"

"Oh, yeah," Becky stood back up and pulled her notes with her. "Um, we are also working on how to digitize the library so other hunters can look up information on the go without calling and waiting for us to have time."

"Jesus Christ! You're exposing the whole network of hunters Becky; how could even you be that stupid? What the hell were you thinking?" Dean exploded.

"She's thinking about what superhero Sam likes best so she can dress up for him. I believe her exact thoughts were 'a slutty little skin tight number'," Joshua supplied helpfully. Everybody stopped and stared at him. Sam cleared his throat and shot a sidewise glance at Becky.

Dean was right; Joshua was a bag of dicks. Becky sighed as her cheeks turned a few interesting shades of red and put a huge check mark on number twenty two: Assuming website would out the supernatural world.

"You're an idiot Dean. The whole site is set up as an online resource for Moondor LARPing. Nobody would take it as being real life real. Duh," Charlie replied as she stood up, walked over to Dean and smacked him on the head. That girl was so freaking awesome – Becky wondered if Charlie needed a best friend.

"Moving on. Our next item is getting internet to hunters. Without reliable access, all our work can't be used. I had looked over some specs and found a tablet that can use either Wi-Fi or a data plan for use in the field," Becky passed out a list of tablets and features of each she'd found.

"Who pays for it?" Dean grumped. "Hunters don't have data plans and buying a new tablet isn't in the budget most of the time."

She checked off number fifteen: Bring up faults with ideas. That one was almost a cheat though; Dean could find a problem with almost anything anybody brought up.

"That's an excellent point Dean," Charlie jumped up. "So, Becky and I sat down and got to work on how to get some benjis rolling in for everybody. We've set up a number of credit card accounts that have complete histories and payment records. Each card is charged, and payments are credited. Only the credits are fake! Go me!"

"That means we don't need to fill out multiple applications all the time and worry about PO boxes and stuff," Sam smiled at Charlie.

"Yep! And the receipts we collected this month are enough to cover the website development and pay for around three dozen tablets. The data plans can be charged to a shell company and get a corporate discount rate. I'm working on that one."

"That way it's not an expense for each hunter to bear," Becky explained.

"Oh," was all Dean said with a scowl. Crap – Dean getting pissed she'd covered his objection with a reasonable solution wasn't one of her items on her list. No check marks for that one.

"So, does anybody else have something they want to bring up?" Becky asked. "The floor is open."

Dean stood up with an evil gleam in his eye. Becky checked number eighteen off: Dean takes the first turn on the open floor. He seriously had issues with needing attention sometimes.

"I'm a little concerned about a demon dealing witch who doses people with love potions and molests them being in charge of the family business. It seems like a bad personal choice," Dean said smoothly.

"She's fine Dean – seriously. There was no molestation – we've been over this! Drop it," Sam rubbed his temples. As much as Becky wished she could fault Dean on this one, he had a completely valid reason for not trusting her. Never the less, Becky scanned her list and checked off number seventeen: accuse Becky of rape. Molestation was close enough, and… Oh, there it was. Number forty three: remind table of potion.

"Right, but how do we know you're not under her influence right now? Huh?" Dean pushed. That was number seven: question Sam about if he's been dosed. Jesus, Dean was a bag of dicks. Maybe he and Joshua were in the same bag? A mixed bag of dicks?

"Jesus Christ!" Sam tossed his pen down while pushing his chair back.

"Blasphemy," Joshua noted calmly. Cas poked his brother and shook his head. Becky's phone buzzed.

_Holy shit – 2:1 blood falls before the end? – Charlie_

Becky looked up at the scene before her. Sam was standing staring at Dean, who had started pacing. Sam had something about his brother pacing, but Becky didn't remember what. It was bad though.

"Shut the hell up you elitist taint knob!" Dean all but yelled at the new angel.

_3:1 and I'm in for ten - B_

"Shut up Jerk! You want proof I'm clean? Fine. Becks and I can go see Missouri – that good enough for you?" Sam's expression was murderous.

_Awesome – Cas is in for 20 that no blood spills. Sucker – Charlie_

"I am not an elitist taint knob. Castiel, that does not seem possible," Joshua sounded a little confused. Well, if this was his first time witnessing a Winchester fight that was understandable.

"You're not taking Baby," Dean stood in front of Sam looking for the entire world like he wanted to throw a punch. Becky wondered if Sam would be pissed if she won the bet with his blood on the floor…

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Sam snarled. Did anybody remember this was a meeting at this point? Becky had lost complete control, but honestly this was way better.

_You think anybody will notice if I step out and get a drink? I could mix us a couple of fuzzy navels? –B_

Charlie choked back a giggle as Dean and Sam argued about how much of a hypocrite Dean was about pulling miles on the Impala.

_Ya' know, if you just pour vodka in, it looks like water – anyway, I want some nachos. I'm hungry - Charlie_

Somehow it had morphed into an argument about gas prices and carbon footprints. Dean tried to defend Baby, but it was really difficult to defend an old car's fuel efficiency compared to new cars.

"I would like the floor now if possible my Hunk of Burning Love?" Cas asked as he stood up. The brothers stopped bitching and looked at the angel.

"Sure babe – and that one's not gunna' work, ok?" Dean said sitting down with a slight pink staining his cheeks. Okay, even Becky could admit it was cute the way Dean's voice had gone soft and the goofy little smile that played around his mouth. It was really sweet.

_*O*M*G* Did Dean just let Cas call him a hunka' burning love?! And Dean didn't kick his ass! True love -Charlie_

"Joshua and I have been selected by the Host to create a new angel together," the angel announced. The silence in the room was deafening. Dean's face hadn't moved, but Sam's jaw had dropped. Joshua looked bored, and Cas looked like he'd just given a sandwich order.

Becky and Charlie looked at each other with wide eyes. The red haired woman knew just as well as Becky that this had just become an extremely dangerous situation. Suddenly the joke about blood spilling didn't seem funny at all.

"An angel baby?" Dean managed to croak out. Becky slid her eyes over to Sam because the look of utter devastation on the older hunter's face was heart wrenching.

"There is no such thing as an angel baby," Joshua supplied with complete disregard for his health.

"I will cut you in your sleep," Dean glared at the angel.

"I do not sleep," Joshua frowned. He clearly didn't understand what Dean was upset about.

"How about I put this another way for you?" Dean reached under the table and pulled out an angel blade. The blade seemed to hum as it responded to Dean's budding Grace.

Now, Becky was far from an expert on Dean Winchester, but it was crystal clear what was happening here. The off-handed comment he'd made a few days ago about looking forward to the sound of little feet hadn't been about Becky and Sam; it had been about him and Cas. Nobody had moved; either the shock had not worn off or there were no ideas about what to do.

She stood up and walked over to Dean feeling her entire body trembling with a buildup of adrenaline. Glancing over at Charlie, the red head nodded slightly giving Becky the nudge to do this. She could do it and not get stabbed. She knew when her world had fallen apart only one thing had helped.

Her mother. The Winchester boys had not had the privilege of having their mother with them as they grew up – never knew the comfort of an understand embrace or the power of absolute understand with no judgment while the walls crumbled. Becky's mother had held her sobbing daughter not even knowing why after Sam. No questions, just reassuring words of love and support.

"Dean," she laid a soft hand on his shoulder and started rubbing circles. He didn't move, but he didn't chop her head off, so that was a plus. She laid her head against his sword arm and looked up at his face. God, her heart hurt so much just looking at his pain.

This man hadn't broken after years in Hell, but that simple sentence had wrecked him.

"I know honey," she rubbed his back like her mother had always done when Becky's young tender teenage heart had been broken. He glanced down at her, and she felt her eyes fill with tears. No matter how many friends she'd talked to after something this shattering, the fact remained she'd never watched it happen. Never seen someone's life change for the worse in real time. The pain seemed to radiate from this strong man.

"I thought…," Dean started and stopped. She could tell he wasn't sure if he wanted to say the next part to her or at all.

"I know. Oh, sweetheart," Becky ducked under the arm holding the sword and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder. Rising on her tiptoes, Becky whispered what she knew he needed to hear in his ear. Dean would never want this broadcast to their circle, but Becky's time with Dr. Katz had given her insight she'd not had before.

"This is so wrong Dean. You're right to be angry – I'm angry. You were going to start a family," his breath hitched and she paused, still rubbing his back, she laid her head on his chest for a second while he controlled himself.

"They don't understand. You would make an amazing dad. Look how amazing you did with your brother," she finished murmuring for his ears alone and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He moved around her to place the sword in front of Sam. It didn't escape her notice that it wasn't Cas he trusted with the angel blade right now.

"He's making a baby with somebody else," Dean whispered in her ear so quietly she almost didn't hear it. Oh God, Becky's whole body hurt with the pain. She couldn't even imagine the heartbreak if she and Sam were married, and he announced he'd decided to get someone else pregnant. Not even an affair, no other woman, no grand love, just a causal announcement.

Becky felt a tear escape and turned to Sam. Without moving her head from Dean's shoulder she silently darted her eyes towards the door. And bless her hunter he got it. Nodding he asked everybody to join him in the kitchen please.

"I think you should leave Joshua," Sam spoke with that quiet authority that not many people stopped to question. Joshua tilted his head as he studied Dean. It was a mixture of assessing and maybe a little concern. Nowhere near the level of fear Becky felt he should have.

"Michael's Vessel, I am unsure what has antagonized you. I meant no offence," Joshua inclined his head before taking his leave.

As they left, she realized Dean had relaxed and was resting his head against her shoulder. The power of maternal love and acceptance – it worked for even the toughest of men.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Dean held Becky for what felt like forever and only a few seconds at the same time. For all her psycho faults, she'd known exactly what to say.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The library looked the same – which it really shouldn't when his life had been turned upside down in these walls. Becky picked her head and looked at him.

"I really hate him," she said. "Joshua should go die in a fire."

Dean snorted. Dean hated Becky, but at this moment he couldn't really think of exactly why. He'd think of a reason later, but right now she was like a mama bear protecting her cub. Though when she'd decided Dean was her cub was in question, the fact remained: Becky had helped him.

He couldn't remember the last time a woman wrapped her arms around him without wanting sex or something along those lines. Maybe Ellen? Jo? Whatever, it had felt good and like… It was like she'd been able to give voice to the things Dean knew he would never be able to say.

Not only that, but she'd been on his side. No ifs, ands, or buts – Becky had stated Dean was right.

Even Ellen had never made such a statement.

"Okay. Enough chick flick shit," Dean pulled himself from her embrace. If a small part of him mourned the lack of contact that was fine. Dean had a lot of shit to mourn right now, so that little bit wouldn't make a huge difference.

Becky nodded and placed another kiss on his cheek before stepping away. It was hard to hold a grudge when the other person was showing themselves to be kinda' not a bitch.

"Don't think this makes up for what you did," Dean warned. And wow, now he felt like a douche-canoe on top of everything else. Way to threaten the girl who stood up for to some of the Host for you. Jesus, he was so fucked up.

"Of course, but… We never had sex Dean. We've never done that. I didn't rape him – I think… Wait, I know when you say I raped him he hates it. It makes him think you think he's weak or something. And it never happened. I was awful, and you have every right to rage against me, but you shouldn't say that one. It upsets him, which he doesn't deserve. Ok?" Becky's eyes watered up again.

God, Dean felt like the world's biggest asshole right now. First, his husband wants some other dude's baby, then he acts like a jackass to the woman helping him, and finally he hears he's been hurting Sam.

Today sucked donkey balls.

"Yeah, ok," was all he said before turning and walking into the living quarters. He really didn't feel like going home right now, and he was not going to face everybody in the kitchen.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Elitist taint knob – courtesy of The Ultimate Insult Creator on weknowmemes dot the coms.

How does Becky come across in this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Alcohol may be man's worst enemy, but the Bible says to love your enemy – Frank Sinatra_

**S-S-S-S-S**

"So, which glass of wine are you on Becks?" Sam grinned into the phone. His girl didn't usually drink much at all, but when they'd called each other up tonight, she's announced she was going to drain a whole bottle of wine and if he had a problem with it, he could 'get bent'.

Sam decided to not have a problem with it. After all, she was an adult and fully capable of making her own decisions. Plus, anybody who could use the term 'get bent' in everyday conversation without sounding like a pompous windbag deserved to do whatever they wanted.

"I'm not sure. The bottle only has a little bit left in the bottom, but its backwash and I'm not going to drink it," she didn't sound overly drunk, just very happy.

"You drank straight from the bottle?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"No! Maybe. Shut up. If I did, it was to save the planet!" Becky sounded rather cute when she was indignant.

"Ah. How so exactly did you save-"

"I didn't use a wine glass what would waste water when it needed to be washed. You should be proud of me Sam," Becky all but purred into the phone. Sam's breath caught. The whole time they'd been doing this weird courtship, it had been mostly platonic. He'd sneak a kiss at the end of dates, she'd completely melt into after a moment, he'd get hard and desperate, and she'd notice and pull away.

She'd told him at one point that she just wasn't sure this whole thing wasn't because of her potion. Sam could understand her worry; he really could. He just also wanted to lay her out on a bed and spend a weekend making her scream.

"You're a hero Becks, truly." Sam smiled even though she couldn't see it. God, he wished they lived together.

"Oh! You are never going to believe what happened today!" Becky trilled into the phone. Sam's smile turned into a grinned; he loved hearing her so excited.

"You got a transfer and are coming to live with me?" Sam snickered at his own answer. He asked her to move in just about every time they spoke. She'd gone from explaining why it wouldn't work to just laughing it off.

Too bad it wasn't a joke. Sam seriously wanted to live with her at the very least. He was planning on marrying her, though he could see they should wait a little while to finish courting. Only… The whole thing would work better if they weren't stalled where ever they were right now.

Oh, God. Was Sam being friend zoned?

"That girl who hit on you at my office – you remember her, right?"

"The Slut or Dr. Whore?" he chuckled while typing into his laptop 'how do you know if you are in the friend zone'.

"Oh, Dr. Whore. Anyway, she's engaged. There exists a man in this world who thinks she'd make a good wife. It's too much!" Becky crowed. Sam had a feeling there'd been more bad blood between her and Slut and Whore, not she'd never given him details.

"It gets better – the girls in the office decided to all go out next Friday for a little hen party."

"Okay…" he failed to see how that merited better gossip than the engagement itself. offered a friend-zone quiz. Well, Cas seemed to think online quizzes where helpful. Sam had his doubts, but he was also really getting concerned sitting here thinking about.

"To a strip club. A male strip club!" She dissolved into a fully on giggling fit.

"You're not going, right?" the hunter could hear the edge of panic in his voice. She'd go and look at hot naked men, probably get turned on. Sam knew guys who didn't care why their ladies were good to go, but for him… For him it mattered. Plus, if she was in Jefferson City, they wouldn't get their weekend long date.

"Of course I'm going. I joined a pool at work that Dr. Whore blows a guy before we leave. There's even an over under on Slut getting kicked out for groping. It's going to be amazing!" he could just see Becky's eyes shining with mirth.

"But, the naked guys…"

"Right, but you've been to a strip club Sam. I know you have." Dean made sure to tell everyone about Sam's eighteenth birthday. The lap dance was truly one of the most embarrassing things ever. The girl had been gorgeous, but he was completely mortified by getting hard in front of people he saw every day. He wasn't into the whole exhibitionist scene.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," he began. Holy crap! There was a 50% chance he'd been friend-zoned! Okay, that dumb quiz was supposed to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"How exactly is it not the same Sam?" she asked, her voice dropping into the dangerous 'you're about to walk into some serious shit' tone. Did your 'I-want-you-to-be-my-girl' friend talk about going to strip clubs mean she didn't care about your hot body?

"I didn't want to be there. I wanted to leave before we even walked in," Sam said truthfully. Becky didn't fall for most of his tried and true puppy eyed sincere looks. Not even the 'aw shucks' good old boy crap. Turned out, she responded to the truth. Who would have guessed?

"Oh, I see. You're jealous – well, you could always give me a lap dance instead of some random stripper… Would you do that for me Sam? Walk into a room, pull your clothes off, and grind on me while I can't touch back?" she cooed. Wait, friends didn't suggest naked grinding.

Sam groaned and closed his laptop. The sweet sound of her voice talking about them in a sexual situation was such a turn on… Wait. This was edging towards phone sex, wasn't it?

He wanted to hear Becky pour her dirty fantasies out, but it's like he became tongued when he tried to respond. It sucked, because he wasn't a prude in bed – he just sounded like one until he got there. And here he was with a chance to impress Becky, to tempt her in bed even, and he was going to sound like a damned idiot.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Um…" How could he say he would strip down to his birthday suit and give himself a couple of pulls so she could get a real good idea of his size? Sam wasn't one of those stupid frat boys who went on and on about his snake scaring a girl or whatever – he was just a large man from his height to his size.

He was also vain enough to appreciate that a lifetime of hunting had left him with an extremely chiseled body. For most of his life he'd wanted so badly to just get enough muscles so Dean would stop making fun of him. Turned out, Sam was the cut one between the two of them; that may have been due to Sam's enjoyment of working out more than his brother.

"Would you take your clothes off until all you had on was a little pouch thing? I don't think one of those could possibly cover you up – maybe you should take it all off…" There was a breathy hitch in her voice. Oh God. Sam had to say something. Anything.

"Tell me what you'd want me to do to Becks," Sam managed. That was pretty good considering there was zero blood left in his brain at this point.

"Public dance or private?" there was a teasing tone behind the question. Like this was part of the game they'd been playing.

"Private?" Damn it – Sam had never been back to the private rooms. Dean went all the damn time, but Sam could barely stand to have a strange girl on his lap in the first place, much less anything more in private.

"Well, I can't touch you, but I could maybe touch myself. So the first thing I'd want, and I don't know if the rules allow it, but screw it. You're my fantasy stripper – The first thing I'd do is take my shirt off. I guess I could leave my bra on, but God – Sam! Do you have any idea how much I want to feel you rub your bare chest against mine?"

That sounded like an excellent idea to Sam. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down just to get the pressure off his dick. That meant he'd get to see her topless…

"I think at this point, in my little private strip club, we'd have a huge couch. I'd sit on it and you'd straddle my legs. I bet if you straddled my legs your crotch would be in my face wouldn't it Sam?"

"Yeah," he got out. He could just picture it: Sam kneeling over Becks, his dick hard and right in front of her face. She wouldn't be able to touch him, but he'd be able to feel her breath against his hot skin. Oh God, she'd probably lick her lips just inches from him. What would it feel like to have those sweet lips wrapped around him?

"Would you make me follow the rules?" Becky's half whispered.

"God no Becks. No rules between us," Sam knew he sounded like an idiot. "You've got no idea how much I want to feel you against me."

"I want to run my hands up the backs of your thighs and pull you towards me. Would you like that honey? You want me kissing your hipbone – moving in closer?"

Sam couldn't say anything. He's whole brain had melted away with red hot lust. He managed some kind of embarrassing half moan and half gurgle when he pressed the heel of his hand down on his cock, but that seemed to be fine with her.

"Tell me you're hard Sam," she pleaded.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "You?"

"Am I hard? You better hope I'm not, 'cause that would be one awkward conversation," her giggle washed over him. He felt his cheeks heat even as he smiled. She was so smart mouthed and witty, and strong, and fucking perfect.

"Wet I mean. Um, are you? Wet?" he would starve if this was his day job.

The laugh that tinkled through the phone startled him at first. Had he blown it?

"Wet? You have no idea Sam. Seriously, I feel like I'm wet the whole time we're together. Right now? I'm about two fingers away from coming all over my bed," she answered with complete candor. In vino veritas as they would say.

"Unzip your pants?" she asked.

"Already done," he answered. "What about you?"

"Gown pulled up around my waist, fingers tracing the skin on my thigh," she replied. "You?"

"Way ahead of me. Just got my pants unbuttoned and unzipped," he managed as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Was this phone sex? He'd never been in a relationship with someone who wasn't close by; if they got turned on, they just hooked up. No need for a phone.

"God Sam, I think about your mouth on me all the damn time. I'll just be sitting at work and suddenly it's like a flashback or something; I can feel you between my legs," he heard her moving around through the phone and his imagination went wild.

"You taste so perfect," he licked his lips at the memory.

"It's so wrong…" Becky sighed. Sam stopped. Huh? What was so wrong?

He made a vague questioning sound while silently praying she wasn't about to put a stop to their fun. Getting off alone in the shower or alone in bed wasn't anywhere as satisfying as listening to her breathy little moans.

"Sometimes, I wish… I wanted to have sex with you so much. Can't decide if I regret not letting it happen or if I'm an awful person for wanting it so badly," Becky sniffled a little.

No no no. This wasn't going in the right direction. Drunk Becky needed to be horny, not guilty.

"Want to know something?" Sam asked hoping this would work. So far the truth had worked wonders with this amazing woman.

"Yeah," she sighed.

God, he knew he was about to sound like an idiot, but he couldn't let his beautiful Becky feel guilty.

"I thought about you even after the divorce. I tried to move on, not gunna' lie, but it never stuck. There would always be a moment when I'd wonder if the girl was really into me. And then I'd circle back to you. I _knew_ you wanted me. You didn't care about my flaws; hell, you know me in ways nobody else ever has. And you don't care. I think you even kinda' like my flaws a little bit. You still want me with all my baggage Becky," Sam took a deep breath.

"Oh," was all she said. Well, that was less than Sam had hoped for.

"Becks, if you wanted me knowing how screwed up I am, how insane my family is, why can't you accept I want you just as much? I know you too. I know you're intense and focused; I know you're beyond driven when you want something," Sam looked around his empty room.

"I know you're loving and smart. And you know what else Becks?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered quietly. At least she didn't sound like she was on the verge of tears anymore.

"I know you've got an amazing body under your clothes. I know the small swell of your tummy, the arch of your back. I know you have three freckles on the inside of your right thigh. I know you like having your knees over my shoulders and that you have a thing for pulling on my hair," he could feel his heart beating faster. She wasn't saying anything, but if he listened closely he thought her breathing may have increased.

"I know your breasts fit into my hand perfectly and that you melt against me when I hold you. I know your lips taste like the sweetest ambrosia, and I want more. Becks, I fantasize about you sitting in my lap and lowering yourself down on me," Sam pulled his cock out of his pants.

"Sam…" her lust roughened voice when straight through Sam.

"I want to rest my hands on your hips Becks and watch your body move while you take what you want from me. I wanna' lay you down and pound into you," Sam's hand sped up. "Tell me Becks – tell me you want me." Wow, he wasn't so awful at this whole phone sex thing.

"God yes Sam. I'm laying here fingering myself dreaming about you naked under me. I would reach between our bodies and roll my clit -" she stopped and moaned loudly.

"Holy – are you really doing it Becks?" Well, that was less than smooth, but Sam wished they were together. He would do just about anything to be there watching her get off right now. Who knew just listening to a woman pleasure herself was so fucking hot.

The laughter that bubbled from her end of the phone could have made him feel like an idiot. Normally it would have totally ruined the moment for him, but this time it didn't. Maybe it was the carefree happy sound, or maybe it was the fact that it was followed by a small gasp.

"Yeah, really doing it – I do it every time I go to bed after a date. Knowing you're down the hall on my sofa, or at the bunker in your own room," she was full on panting now. Sam's hand was pulling his precome down his length. He wouldn't last much longer.

"God, Sam I get off every single time. Think about walking down the hall, naked, and just standing in front of you. Wonder how long you'd be able to hold out if I did this in front of you," she moaned loudly. Sam cursed the stupid phone, because he had no idea _exactly _what she'd done. He could guess, but he wanted to hear it come out of her mouth.

"Becky…" was all he managed to get out. He wouldn't hold out at all. If his own personal goddess was offering a taste of nirvana, he was not fool enough to waste time.

"Tell me Sam – tell me what you want from me, please?"

"Wanna' feel your mouth wrapped around me – Don't even know if you do that, but I want to feel it so bad…" he had to stop and grab the base of his dick to keep from coming. God, that smart little mouth stuffed full with his cock might actually cause a heart attack.

"I haven't done it much, but for you – oh, for you Sam I'd do anything," the last word was drawn out as she moaned to something her hands did. Fuck, he wanted to be there. Watch her. Do it for her. Any and all of the above.

"When you caught me in your room, I swear Becks," Sam felt himself quickly reaching the point of no return even though he'd slowed down. "I would have done anything for you to finish me off. Sounds so perverted, I know – but laying in your bed, you watching me…"

The muffled yell as she came set him off as well. She was a screamer, and it just became his personal goal to hear her in person. He wanted to make her lose control on his fingers, his tongue, and his dick. He just plain wanted her.

She was coming to the bunker after work tomorrow to stay for the weekend, and Dean was going home tonight.

Sam couldn't wait.

Becky let out a post orgasmic sigh, and that was it for Sam. He came all over his hand and belly with a deep long groan. The little sound of appreciation from Becky was more than enough to wipe away any left-over feelings of embarrassment.

Of course, now he had to figure out how to clean himself up without the towel he usually brought to bed when doing this sort of thing.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Dean had been banished to his old room in the bunker. After the blow up with Cas, it was pretty much a given the hunter wouldn't be returning to their home that night. One night had turned into three, and that meant Sam had turned into an even bigger girl than usual.

No, Dean did not want to talk about it.

_Sam, I will cut you in your sleep if you tell me again about how 'sharing my emotional pain' will ease the burden._

_Damn it Samantha, I'm allowed to drink when my husband announces he's knocking up another dude._

_WHAT!? What the hell do you mean Cas might be the one getting knocked up?_

So, yeah. As comfortable as the bunker was, it was time to go home. For the first time since they'd all settled down in a stable place, Dean didn't want to go home. He wanted to get in Baby and just drive forever. Avoidance was a wonderful thing. Especially since it meant they wouldn't have to deal with tons of tricky questions between the two of them.

Their bond was still thrumming with almost nonstop chaotic churning from them both. Dean was miserable and pissed and felt betrayed. Cas was confused, resigned, and maybe a little miserable as well.

One thing was for sure – neither of them had communicated through the bond in the past few days. Since bonding all those months ago, it was unusual for them to go more than a couple of hours without reaching out to one another. They could always feel each other in the background, but it was easy to push a little on the bond and share whenever they needed contact.

Putting some of his crap in a bag, Dean knew he'd over stayed his welcome. It might have had something to do with now he was always sniping at or about Becky. Sam had made it clear that while he loved his brother, it was time to get his shit together.

It was time to talk to Cas.

So, after dinner tonight Dean was going home. To his husband. Who was having a baby with somebody else. Somebody Dean couldn't stand.

Maybe if Dean got trashed tonight Sam would agree to let him stay? Can't drive drunk, ya' know?

**S-S-S-S-S**

Becky took a deep breath as she pulled onto the drive that led to the bunker. She wasn't nervous. Nope. She and Sam had totally taken it to the next level on the phone last night, but that didn't mean she needed to be nervous.

If anything, she should feel relieved. They'd both kind of shared their desires; healthy couples did that, right? And they'd made arrangements to meet with that psychic Sam had suggested at the staff meeting. It appeared she would magically know if everything was on the up and up; he seemed very confident that it was all him and not the potion.

Plus, drunken phone sex didn't automatically mean anything. Of course, Sam hadn't been drinking. That might change the equation a little bit. Hmm…

Maybe she should just get it out of the way. Tell Sam she was embarrassed about last night and ask him to please get naked so she could ride him like a cowgirl.

Whatever. Becky had worn her prettiest lacy bra and panty set. They weren't all that supportive or comfortable, but she looked smoking hot in the navy blue lace that clung in all the perfect places.

It kind of stunk that she felt like a nervous wreck because they might actually sleep together for the first time, and she also felt uncomfortably like she was seeing a lover for the first time after drunkenly sleeping together. So unfair.

"Becks?" He may have said her name softly, but she felt herself almost jump out of her skin.

"Hey!" she forced herself to respond instead of burying her face in her hands. Breathe.

"So, I made dinner for us, but Dean's kind of still here. He got trashed last night and couldn't drive home. Not sure why he didn't leave today, but he's getting a head start on emptying out the liquor cabinet as we speak," Sam looked like he wanted to wring his brother's neck. Frankly, at this moment, Becky would help.

"That's okay – we can just eat, ya' know?" They sounded like middle school kids. Sam led her into the small eat in nook in the massive kitchen. He'd put some candles on the table and had an actual table cloth on the small table – it was touchingly sweet.

"Lasagna isn't quite ready, but I opened some wine earlier – want a glass?" Sam asked and then stopped. It was cute the way he looked like a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Becky smiled at the relief that flashed across his face as he turned to the cabinet to grab a couple of glasses. Damn it, Becky wanted him to kiss her so bad. This was ridiculous.

"So," Sam handed her a glass and paused as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"So, Cat-woman? That's your little kink?" Becky asked with what she hoped was a flirty smile. "She wasn't so much a hero was she?"

"Who cares – she was in tight black leather and moved so gracefully – plus I always pictured her with little kitten like licks…" Sam stopped. "Uh-"

"So next time I drink a bottle of wine, should I purr for you Sam?" she asked finishing her glass of wine in a few gulps.

"God Becks, no idea," Sam managed to whisper before he covered her mouth with his. It shouldn't still surprise her that he was so strong. He cupped her bottom and lifted her to the edge of the counter like she was a child.

His hands ran up her thighs dragging her dress higher as he went. Wrapping her legs around Sam's waist, she pulled him close. The feeling of his hardening cock pressing against her core was exactly what Becky wanted – well, it was the beginning of what she wanted. The rest required more nudity and less hard surfaces.

Sam wasted no time moving his hands behind her to cup her ass, holding her tight as he started to grind into her – Damn, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd been this turned on.

"Sam –" Becky broke off whatever she was going to say as Sam dropped to his knees.

"Oh my god," She was going to hyperventilate if he was about to do what she thought he was thinking about. Something like that.

"Tell me you want it Becks," Sam demanded as he placed tiny kisses up her thigh.

"Yes, God yes. Anything," Becky would think about how desperate that sounded later. Right now her dream guy was between her legs again for the first time in a really a long time.

Sam didn't say anything – he just leaned forward and licked her center through the lacy panties. Why had she bothered with underwear in the first place? This was his favorite thing and… And she'd hoped he'd want to… Umm…

Her head fell back as Sam's fingers worked under the edge of her panties and pulled it to the side.

"FUCK!"

Becky's eyes snapped open as her legs snapped closed. Sam shot up and grabbed her pulling her tight to his chest.

Oh. My. God. The person who hated her most in the world just saw… Well, he didn't see anything really – nothing but maybe a little skin on her thigh hopefully. Still, Dean just saw Sam's head between her legs.

Maybe a hole could open up and swallow her now? These were the Winchesters after all – crap like that happened around them, right?

"Dean, what the fuck man? Go home!" Sam's cheeks were bright red. She couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger or maybe a combination of both, but he was not happy.

"You said dinner would be ready at seven. It's seven – I'm hungry. God, I hope you wash the counter good after this dude," Dean grunted. He was an ass. Normal people would have seen what was happening and walked away ignoring the intimate moment. Not Dean.

"Go away man; I'm not in the mood for your shit," Sam was most definitely angry.

"You got five minutes to clean up and I'm coming back in to eat. Bitch," the elder Winchester smirked for a moment before turning around.

"Fine. Jerk," Sam leaned down and rested his head on the top of Becky's head.

"I am so sorry for my brother," Sam murmured.

"By the way – nice panties Becky!" Dean shouted over his shoulder.

Seriously, a hole – now.

**S-S-S-S-S**

Cas sat in their room and stared at the wall. He had replayed the events of four days ago repeatedly. After asking their friends, he had decided to let Dean to have some 'space'. The only thing keeping Cas from denying the will of his Father this moment was the fact that he and Joshua had already started combining their Grace over a week ago.

Yes, Charlie had informed him that telling his mate _after_ starting was an awful idea. And yes, Sam had given him that disappointed look. Joshua had blessedly remained in the background saying nothing.

Becky had frowned at him, and quietly said she would call him. He found himself wondering about most everything that had happened after his announcement, but her comment had possibly been the most unexpected thing of the evening. He had known Dean would be displeased; Joshua was far from his favorite person after all. Having the other angel underfoot for months on end was going to irritate his mate.

And Dean. His hunter was so angry and hurt; their bond was so awash in pain it was almost physically impossible to go about his daily activities. The betrayal that ached through his body was only a small fraction of what Dean had to be feeling.

Words like 'I am sorry' or 'If I could change things' seemed so repulsively inadequate right now. What good was sorrow for a broken heart? A wish for something to be changed was useless as well. There was nothing Cas could think of that would solve this.

He could not break the bond at this point; he had ended too many of his brothers. To slice this newly emerging angel seemed cruel beyond all believe. The fall out of denying his Father and the Host could be dealt with – he had dealt with worse for Dean. He would fall if it meant he could take this pain from Dean.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed. Such a human affect that he had never understood until he wore humanity for himself. The pull of air deep into his body did seem to clear his thoughts for a moment, but the clarity was quickly pulled under the tidal wave of shared misery coming from Dean.

Then Becky had finally called this afternoon. Oh.

She was a very kind hearted woman; Dean was completely wrong about her. She had patiently explained that Dean thought he and Cas would be having a baby, not Cas and Joshua. It did not seem to matter when he tried to explain that there was not a baby; she was very clear that the fact that Castiel was donating part of himself and combining it with anybody other than Dean was seen, by humans, as a massive betrayal.

So here he sat – trying to respect Dean's need for 'space' and knowing it was a losing battle now.

**S-S-S-S-S**

AN:

In vino veritas – Latin for In wine (there is) truth

Also, I have to apologize for the long delay in posting – life is never without distractions and mine is the same. Luckily, I have been able to settle things down, though I fear laundry will never recover. I've decided to write clean clothing off as a lost cause and write smut instead =)


End file.
